M-200 Ghillie
The '''M-200 Ghillie '''is the NX variant of the M-200. It was added in the 06-09-2010 Time Release. Overview The M-200 Ghillie features an integrated suppressor, tiger-stripe body camouflage, and the iconic ghillie strips. Compared to the GP M-200, the Ghillie version offers higher portability, slightly higher accuracy, and an extra magazine of ammo (6/18 compared to 6/12). The suppressor is very efficient, almost completely masking the firing sound of the rifle. The magnification on the scope is the same, if not higher, as the L115A3. Though the recoil is the highest out of all bolt-action snipers, the fact that the M-200 Ghillie's bolt-action negates the recoil: the time it takes to work the bolt between shots is enough for the recoil to settle down. What makes the M-200 Ghillie so efficient, however, is its near-complete inability to be tanked by enemies. Other OHK bolt-action rifles (such as the L96A1 and L115A3) can graze enemies and leave them with single-digit HP, NOT killing them (and frustrating many a player). The M-200 Ghillie isn't perfect - it will tank on occasions, but EXTREMELY rarely. Usually, even a grazing shot will be a kill. The M-200 Ghillie surpasses its Black Market bolt-action rivals, the L96A1 Arctic Wolf and L115A3, by a great margin. The only noticeable downside to the M-200 Ghillie is the SLIGHTLY lower portability than the L115A3 and, as with any other sniper rifle, the time it takes to unholster the weapon and prepare it to fire. For the sake of comparison, the unholster rate is about the same of the L96A1. Of course, players who prefer accuracy over power would be well-advised to check out the M24 series before making a purchase decision. For avid no-scopers and snipers who like running around, the M-200 Ghillie is a solid choice, but the L115A3 may offer an advantage due to its lighter weight and its proven unscoped accuracy. Generally, no sniper rifles are recommended for CQC, and the M-200 Ghillie is no different. Trivia *The Portability should be even lower than it is because in real life, the M-200 weighs around 30 pounds. *During the first few hours of release, the M-200 Ghillie was able to be purchased for Permanent Duration at 24,900 NX. Combat Arms later deducted 5000 NX from those who bought the gun at that time (if they had at least 5000 NX remaining in their account). *This gun has the highest recoil out of any sniper rifle, but is negated by the fact that it uses a bolt. *While looking through the scope of this gun, and the non-ghillie variant, it looks quite similar to the scope on the Dragunov gun series. *Although the rifle has to be unholstered when drawn it has in fact the same draw speed as the L96A1 (~1.4 seconds). *A player using Hauser with full health can usually withstand a shot from the M-200 Ghillie. *After the 9/22/2010 patch, a bug made the M-200 Ghillie and M-200 have no crosshairs when scoped in. Media M-200 Ghillie.jpg|M-200 Ghillie Ingame Category:Sniper Rifles Category:NX Weapons Category:Primary Category:Weapons